


FEET RUN WILD The Soundtrack

by Tasyfa



Series: Spinning Circle of Flames [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Other, do not copy to other sites, fic soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: The music to accompany Queen West at Night + Let Your Feet Run Wild.





	FEET RUN WILD The Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> When I embark on a longer fic, it always has music that becomes associated with it over the course of writing it, as I assemble songs that resonate with me in relation to the story I'm telling and the way it feels. I then like to curate that loose playlist into a defined set of songs as a fic soundtrack. (I will almost certainly be creating a second soundtrack to accompany the next installment of the series!) 
> 
> This soundtrack covers _Queen West at Night_ , and _Let Your Feet Run Wild_ (since QW@N is fairly short, comprising the events of one night). While the fic series is rooted in Michael's POV, some of the songs approach their relationship from Alex's perspective. 
> 
> I've pulled out lyrics quotes to highlight the emotional resonance that earned each song a place on the soundtrack. 
> 
> You may notice, there is no Journey on here. I tried. But it kept throwing me out of a sexy mindset so it got removed, lol. If you'd like to add it back in, by all means - it should go between songs 9 and 10. 
> 
> Song titles all link to the tune in Spotify.
> 
> The pre-assembled playlist is [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/eleganteccentric/playlist/5HMyK3d8P6S6OtW1zZRB8v?si=mzf1vAMESFWkfPo1hIaaWg).
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~ Tas

* * * * *

**FEET RUN WILD**

**01.[Scenes from a Bar in Toronto](https://open.spotify.com/track/2GhYcbr4l3axCGM862FgtF?si=B8G0sJUuQWSn4NqotoS5Lw) ~ Josh Rouse **  
This is an instrumental piece, primarily acoustic guitar and keyboards, with some background noise of bar patrons and clinking glasses. The overall feel is not unlike what you might expect from a dude-and-guitar evening in a Toronto drinking establishment. ;-)

* * * * *

**02.[Troublemaker](https://open.spotify.com/track/472mFdP6wkHO6xzKn5F4et?si=LscvRu-IRMqhv-Fn7j14cQ) ~ Grizfolk**  
 _Can I put you in my pocket and save you for later?  
Cause you're too good to lose, you're the flavour I savour  
*  
Can I put you in my pocket and save you for later?  
Cause you're the trouble I want, you're my troublemaker  
*  
You're my troublemaker  
You're my troublemaker  
_

* * * * *

**03.[Get You Alone](https://open.spotify.com/track/6qeuU1LZiThLthCd0gO7CT?si=4sU7Bgp0R9O8Rer3VK2BHw) ~ Sleeping Wolf**  
 _I can taste your wild perfection  
Come and shake me to the core  
Let me be your one obsession  
We can be the perfect storm  
*  
Pull me to the dark when you say my name  
Take me to the edge while you lose control  
Make me play a part in your wicked game  
How am I gonna get you  
How am I gonna get you alone  
_

* * * * *

**04.[Shut Me Up](https://open.spotify.com/track/3D5Vb7piEZ4BecoCXXjLvL?si=UXRxd7yUT62gIBa-LEWQ2w) ~ Old Dominion**  
 _Just a little kiss will do the trick  
Give me something else to do with my lips  
Yeah baby  
Shut me up with your love  
Just one little taste, baby watch what it does  
_

* * * * *

**05.[Peer Pressure](https://open.spotify.com/track/4RE3vueod5PL48rvHtuu9C?si=z6fJH3IYTTeDUKk9CZCe1A) ~ James Bay feat. Julia Michaels**  
 _Put your hands on my body  
Just like you think you know me  
Want your heart beating on me  
Don't leave me hot and lonely  
*  
So I give you my everything  
And you keep on teasing  
With that look in your eyes  
'Cause you know I believe it  
*  
You're dancing around on my mind every second  
I'm under control till you're in front of me  
Maybe I'm scared, I don't care, I'm addicted  
I'm in it  
_

* * * * *

**06.[Faerie Lights](https://open.spotify.com/track/73KXEwW6tGy5pfGgixhjfO?si=HP2ufCeWSYe-dEg9BWhqNA) ~ Emma's Imagination**  
 _Heart hanging  
Close to bursting  
Veins veins  
Vibrate  
*  
Faerie lights above my bed  
Reflect in the window and it  
Looks like you're  
Made of stars  
_

* * * * *

**07.[Beautiful Undone](https://open.spotify.com/track/3v8V9sj0bGB4xNtAWvdyNO?si=SLLw3b1iQF2m3k1zMkdvIA) ~ Laura Doggett**  
 _I'm looking down and my heart's connected  
I'm feeling love from a different view  
*  
We learn the most when we least expect it  
We learn the most when we break in two  
*  
You know you're beautiful undone  
(Shine on)  
So beautiful undone  
You look beautiful undone  
_

* * * * *

**08.[Waking Up Slow](https://open.spotify.com/track/4NkIYlfobkqS2hALHTIUV9?si=heuuEBxiSqKm5gVO_fDdUQ) ~ Gabrielle Aplin (piano acoustic version)  
**  
 _I can rearrange  
Could you do the same?  
I don't wanna change  
But you're just too good to miss  
Cause I'm intertwined  
And I'm running blind  
But I don’t mind  
I'm so glad it came to this  
*  
It's like I never had a doubt  
I love you like the sun came out  
*  
Like I told you  
Don't look backwards  
Cause now I see you here  
Nothing else matters  
*  
Oh, all my nights taste like gold  
Yeah, when I'm with you it's like everything glows  
And all my days we can lay low  
Yeah, when we're waking up  
We're waking up slow  
_

* * * * *

**09.[Shaky in the Knees](https://open.spotify.com/track/5LUUJ793xnJPg7Bzrm49TP?si=LMkkyc8ISVSpX7jbnWxabg) ~ Grizfolk**  
 _She shakes me like a tambourine  
Rattling my knees, rattling my knees  
She sinks me like a submarine  
Deep beneath the sea, deep beneath the sea  
*  
I'm no stranger to the dark side of my mind  
If I fall off again would you catch me one more time?  
Would you love me right if I put it all on the line?  
Would you lift me up if I could leave my glitches behind?  
*  
Please go easy on me  
Well, I'm shaking, shaking in my knees  
_

* * * * *

**10.[Freaks Like Us](https://open.spotify.com/track/0t7mQWJT3f9wSd6q0wqocE?si=bitr7xMaRbaIAPiDwIsBKg) ~ Sleeping Wolf**  
 _Do you want to be freaks like us  
Keep on getting lost in the rush  
Call it a habit, I gotta have it  
Playing it safe is not enough  
*  
See wild burnin' in your eyes  
Feel the dark turnin' into light  
Playing with magic, it's automatic  
We're not the monsters in your dreams  
We're just freaks, we're just freaks  
_

* * * * *

**11.[Follow Me](https://open.spotify.com/track/45MMbwIeVH26vDFHzvThOi?si=w9_n1PmUTn-7R1eXa3agCQ) ~ Tommee Profitt feat. Ruelle**  
 _Wake the fire inside, we don't need time  
To hold us down, we can fly  
*  
Like a current in my skin, pull me closer  
Drink the wave, breathe in it  
Wild and weightless we are on, time has just begun  
*  
Follow me to the edge of the world  
Show you everything you've never seen before  
Oh, we're dancing on the skyline  
Heartbeats racing in the moonlight  
_

* * * * *

**12.[Call on Me](https://open.spotify.com/track/1gXHE0AjG1CGnMusdtbuMf?si=W9GcTBq_TYyIIoi8bYp65w) ~ Angels Fall**  
 _Doesn't have to be this way  
You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders  
You don't have to feel this pain  
You know you gotta tear down the walls that you built around you  
*  
And when you feel you can't go on any further  
And when the ground beneath you slips away  
*  
You can call on me  
You can scream my name  
No matter how far away you are  
*  
I'll find a way  
Whatever it takes, I'll be there for you  
So when you need me, just call on me  
_

* * * * *

**13.[I Wanna Be Yours](https://open.spotify.com/track/6W39beIlWHWXWQCHvAkXU8?si=Ud3tb1wKTpKKWG-E9YZRMQ) ~ Sofia Karlberg**  
 _If you like your coffee hot  
Let me be your coffee pot  
You call the shots babe  
I just wanna be yours  
*  
Secrets I have held in my heart  
Are harder to hide than I thought  
Maybe I just wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours  
I wanna be yours  
_

* * * * *

**14.[Pyrokinesis](https://open.spotify.com/track/3mXMxeaMZw56mzY6HUBhis?si=2E8saJ44SxuMW3T11pNIKw) ~ 7Chariot**  
 _When you say the things you say they start a little spark  
Ignite this small but also highly flammable heart  
I smell something burning  
We're melting down tonight  
*  
You're setting me on fire, I don't wanna fight it  
You don't need a lighter, you're a flame  
_

* * * * *

**15.[Power Over Me](https://open.spotify.com/track/7iM7Zkf3uFQWE4IbjwYoN0?si=y8mKqkhYTuOCGE9A_spn_Q) ~ Dermot Kennedy**  
 _I wanna be king in your story  
I wanna know who you are  
I want your heart to beat for me  
Oh I-  
Want you to sing to me softly  
'Cause then I'm outrunning the dark  
That's all that love ever taught me  
Oh I-  
*  
Call and I'll rush out  
All out of breath now  
*  
You've got that power over me, my my  
Everything I hold dear resides in those eyes  
You've got that power over me, my my  
The only one I know, the only one on my mind  
You've got that power over me (my my)  
Got that power over me (my my)  
You've got that power over me  
_

* * * * *

**16.[Liquid](https://open.spotify.com/track/4mTnrDYJsLnIiuR4RVAclQ?si=efgizaKFTGOIQiyUymHVFw) ~ Boston Manor feat. John Floreani**  
 _I'm melting down into your mould  
I'm doing what I'm told  
Cause I am liquid  
I'll paint a picture just for you  
Cause that's what people do  
I'm so conflicted  
*  
I'm gonna sink through the floorboards  
And onto your lips  
Cause I am liquid  
*  
What can I say, I'm floating away  
I'm thinking of changing my name  
But I'm different when I'm with you  
Different when I'm with you  
I thought I was done  
I've only begun  
To get to the person I was  
I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going, I'm gone  
_

* * * * *

**17.[Find You](https://open.spotify.com/track/2XGm6QBvarwrvp1pivvhty?si=rYbxt3qMS_irJMx7haWHqg) ~ Ruelle**  
 _I'll be the light that leads you home  
When there's nowhere left to go  
I'll be the voice you always know  
When you're lost and all alone  
I won't let you go  
*  
I will find you here inside the dark  
I will break through no matter where you are  
I will find you here inside the dark  
I will break through no matter where you are  
I will find you  
I will find you  
_

* * * * *

**18.[Everything Good](https://open.spotify.com/track/5pmU7pG5QLlWi1QmoyLNck?si=W_sQCCKpROeXbL4hLs7Yvg) ~ Ashes Remain**  
 _You are oxygen  
On a late night drive  
To clear my head when hope has passed me by  
*  
You are gravity  
When I’m upside down  
You help me find my way back to the ground  
*  
You are all I have  
And all I need  
And all I am is what  
You’ve made of me  
*  
You’re everything  
Good to me  
You’re everything  
That I need  
That I need  
_

* * * * *

**19.[Wildfire](https://open.spotify.com/track/2Ro9FLIVhPwIQopSr48oJT?si=Y__PKetZTI-jezp5Qo0YBA) ~ Seafret**  
 _This feeling's arranged deep down inside  
Try describing a love you can't design  
More and more, every inch of me is holding on  
This is it all the flames are burning strong  
*  
We are bound to each other's hearts, cold, torn, and pulled apart  
This love is like wildfire  
*  
And to my word now I'll be true  
I can't stop this breaking loose  
This love is like wildfire  
Like wildfire  
Like wildfire  
_

* * * * *

**20.[May I](https://open.spotify.com/track/72DAOl4TGmp48MvXsLbMR4?si=5bqn0KzHT1a58zRAT9CEjA) ~ Trading Yesterday**  
 _And there you stand open heart, open doors  
Full of life with the world that's wanting more  
But I can see when the lights start to fade  
The day is done and your smile has gone away  
*  
Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love  
*  
May I hold you  
As you fall to sleep  
When the world is closing in  
And you can't breathe  
May I love you  
May I be your shield  
When no one can be found  
May I lay you down  
*  
All I want is to keep you safe from the cold  
To give you all that your heart needs the most  
_

* * * * *

**21.[I Am Yours](https://open.spotify.com/track/5SvpqLvCtKHWG8EJeP6WIt?si=Di-XYjZvSdmFNWx6SW4wig) ~ Andy Grammer**  
 _I am yours now and always  
Wouldn't dream to be anything more  
You take my breath away every night  
Still can't believe it when you say you're mine  
And I am yours, I am yours, I am yours  
*  
I've been lost, I've been found  
But I know who I am now, I am yours  
_

Love to you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
> ~ Tas


End file.
